


He doesn't (ask me to) stay

by ohbriechlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Hate Sex, Jealous Derek, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbriechlin/pseuds/ohbriechlin
Summary: sex and angst that's it.





	He doesn't (ask me to) stay

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in english and i don't have a beta so bear with me

“This is the last time,” he gritted out.

  
Hands everywhere, mouth too.

  
“I hate you.”

  
He digged his nail deep and run them over his back. He felt the blood coming out.

  
“He fucked better than you, he marked me deeper than you did.”

  
A lie. They both know it, but it still works.

  
He fucks harder, rougher.

  
“And yet,” he hits the sweet spot. “You” and again. “Came here” and again “Again”

  
He pinnes him down, fucking him slow, in and out... so slow....

  
“C’mon you asshole!” He tries to push his ass back but the strong hands hold him down.

  
“You want it? Well, beg for it then.” He slides out and turns the boy, now face to face.

  
“Fuck you Derek!”

  
“If you want that, you gotta beg too.” He puts one finger in his boy’s hole, not fucking, just teasing “C’mon my love, show me the real slut that you’re. Beg for it. My slut.”

  
Moaning.

  
_More_ moaning;

  
“Please Derek, fuck me hard. Make me come please.”

  
Betweens shaky breaths, moans and orgams the i love you's were hidden.

  
He wants to stay, but doesn’t.

  
The other wants to ask the him to stay, he doesn’t.

 


End file.
